1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel fencing system to keep animals from entering an enclosed area, or alternatively, to contain animals within the enclosed area.
2. Related Background
Electrical sub-stations provide local power to communities around the world. They include electrical transformers and other equipment used to convert high-voltage, low current electricity to low voltage, high current for local consumption. object, may be electrically grounded thereby shorting out the equipment and tripping a circuit breaker. The end result is a disruption of power and/or equipment damage.
Electrical shorting of sub-station equipment occurs mostly when rodents such as squirrels, rats, mice, raccoons and snakes, traverse the equipment and electrically connect a positively charged portion to ground, the animal body acting as a circuit bridge. Although most, if not all, sub-stations include common fence structures (e.g., chain-link fencing) to keep both trespassers and animals away from equipment, the fences do not entirely stop animals from entering the grounds of a sub-station. Many animals are able to climb the fence and negotiate any other impediment to their path, i.e., barbed wire, to enter the grounds.
Thus, there is a need for an inexpensive, easily installed system which will deter animals from entering the grounds of an enclosed area.
The present invention addresses the above problem and presents a new and novel fencing system for deterring animals from entering/leaving an enclosed area.
In one aspect of the present invention, an electric fence includes a support structure spanning a vertical distance with a plurality of conductors spaced apart along the support structure to cover a majority of the vertical distance. A pair of the conductors may be charged to create a difference of electric potential between them.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a modular electric fence system includes a plurality of interconnected fence panels as described in the previous aspect, and also includes a charger for applying a difference in electrical potential to at least one of the conductors, a gate having a first side hinged to a side of a first fence panel and a second side removably fastened to a side of a last fence panel, and a self-supporting stand mountable to at least one of the fence panels for holding the fencing system upright.
The support structure may include at least two substantially vertical support members spaced apart from one another by a substantially horizontal support member, with each vertical support member connectable to a corresponding vertical support member of an adjacent fence panel.
Either of the above aspects may also include a wire conductor positioned at the top of the support structure, where the wire is charged to a difference of electric potential relative to one of the conductors adjacently positioned below the wire conductor.
It is a feature of the above aspects of the present invention that as an animal climbs the fence, it receives an electrical shock when it bridges oppositely charged conductors which deter the animal from climbing further. In most circumstances, the animal immediately jumps off the fence and scurries away.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a modular fence system includes a plurality of fence panels each having a support structure as described in the previous aspects. The system also includes a plurality of self-supporting stands, with each stand being shared between said vertical end supports of two fence panels. Each stand includes a flat base and a first rod projecting substantially vertical from the flat base and having a length substantially equal to a majority of the vertical distance of the support structure. The first rod receives a vertical end support of a first fence panel. The stand also includes a second rod spaced apart from the first rod and projecting substantially vertical from the base. The second rod includes a length substantially shorter than the length of the first rod and receives a vertical end support of a second panel adjacent to the first panel. The space between the first rod and the second rod allows the first fence panel to pivot on the first rod in the z direction and allows the first fence panel to swing around the first rod in the x and y planes. The space between the first rod and the second rod allows the vertical end support of the second fence panel to be easily removed therefrom.